The present disclosure relates to an adjusting device for a motor vehicle, and in particular, an adjusting device for a vehicle seat.
Vehicle seats may be adjustable, and include an adjusting device for varying a position of the seat, such as manual height or inclination adjustment of a vehicle seat. The adjusting device may include an adjustment lever coupled to a locking means which may be brought into engagement with a toothed portion arranged on the periphery of a driving gear. The adjusting drive further includes a braking device which is arranged in a brake housing. While conventional braking devices work, they may be costly and bulky and may influence the corresponding dimensional accuracy of the adjusting device.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an adjusting device that is lightweight, simple, and structurally compact.